deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi vs Nora Valkyrie
Luigi vs Nora Valkyrie is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 10! Super Mario vs RWBY! Sidekicks with hammers in tow, which one hammers home the victory? '' Interlude (Invader) Wiz: The sidekick. A simple concept, but they can only be so good when they are tempered with undying loyalty. '''Boomstick: Whether it be through brotherhood, like Luigi- the Mushroom Kingdom's resident Ghost Buster.' Wiz: And Nora Valkyrie, the hyperactive huntress of Team JNPR. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. ' ''' Luigi (Luigi's Mansion Brawl) '''Boomstick: Man, look at his pale skin... He's been living in Mario's shadow for too long. Wiz: Hey, come on. That's uncalled for. Luigi is the cowardly younger brother to Mario. While he isn't exactly the centre stage hero, he has helped his brother out on more than once occasion. Boomstick: Luigi originally appears to be just a Green Mario, and while that may be a crude thing to say, there are also some definitive features to his game. Luigi is taller, can jump higher and is a chicken shit. ' Wiz: Well yeah, I guess. Hey, just because you're a Star Child and destined for greatness doesn't mean you are always going to be a brave and conquering hero. '''Boomstick: Instead, Luigi seems to favour himself more as a cowering little slave. Hey, I bet he even picks up Mario's dry cleaning for him too! Though I never understood why he was always so submissive. ' Wiz: He's probably an overly caring sibling. But as timid as he may be, Luigi has a heart of gold. He'll put anyone before himself and do his best to please all others, never expecting a reward of his own in return. 'Boomstick: Good thing too. Cause with Mario around, Luigi ain't gettin' shit. Even when he wins a Mansion, that ends up being a haunted house. Like man, you think Qrow Branwen is all about bad luck? Luigi might have a few things to say about that. ' Wiz: But despite his fears and luck, Luigi was able to conquer the house of ghosts and save Mario. Since then, he has even had a year dedicated to himself. And even became a meme via winning by doing absolutely nothing. 'Boomstick: So that's how this battle ends? Luigi wins by doing absolutely nothing. Jesus. Spoiler alert. ' (Luigi Strikers theme) Wiz: So, Luigi has the basic Mario Bros power ups, such as the fire flowers, spring suit and boulder suits. Very similarly to Mario, but Luigi has mastery over thunder. His Thunderhand ability allows him to generate lightning in the palm of his hand. And when he exerts it, Luigi can deal critical damage, even enough to lower attack and defence of his opponent. 'Boomstick: Similarly, Luigi also has his Megastrike from the Strikers Charged Football game. This allows him to attack with plasma electric energy. ' Wiz: This also seems to have the ability to slice the metallic footballs of the game, splitting them into up to six copies. 'Boomstick: Luigi may be slimmer and less heavy than Mario, but that won't stop him from applying all his weight into a Ground Pound or a Spin Attack. His Ground Pound can shatter ice, and can even launch Major Burrows out of the ground, rendering him stunned. And that Burrows fella is one helluva chunk. ' Wiz: Even if the Ground Pound isn't directly attacking a foe, Luigi can use it to launch meteors at Bowser, again, with enough force to daze the Koopa King. And his Spin Attacks are strong enough to launch Bowser out of orbit of the battle they duel on in Mario Galaxy 1. But... 'Boomstick: I knew there was a but coming. ' Wiz: The planet Luigi knocked Bowser out of wasn't one with a necessarily strong gravitational pull. Bowser's roar was enough to lift the brothers off a similar planet earlier in the game. 'Boomstick: So, not quite as deadly a feat as it sounds, but it won't make or break Luigi's battle. ' Wiz: Luigi can beat down a foe with his Cyclone attack, where he spins around with his arms flailing, dealing out combo damage and allowing him to follow up with much more powerful attacks. Take the Super Jump Punch for example. 'Boomstick: Now ''that ''is an uppercut. You'll know about it when you're hit with that attack; you'll probably be able to see your house from up there after all. ' Wiz: He also has the Green Missile, which Luigi can charge up to increase his distance and damage. But this is a reckless move; if Luigi misses, he can become trapped in the wall and that leaves him very open to a punish attack. If Luigi charges too little, his attack can be too slow and that makes him easy to counter. 'Boomstick: Or he can simply tire himself out trying. And then he is in big trouble. But, Luigi isn't completely beaten. He has his hammers, which can destroy barrels and enemies alike. Maybe avoid being caught by that, yeah? ' Wiz: The hammer can launch even heavy foes a great distance, and Luigi can summon it from pretty much nothing. And Luigi's final weapon is the Poltergust 3000. 'Boomstick: Hold the hell up. Is that a hoover? ' Wiz: A ghost busting hoover that can be modified to be more effective? Yeah. 'Boomstick: Is it a cordless vacuum? ' Wiz: Can yours kill ghosts? 'Boomstick: Take that, Dyson! ' Wiz: Luigi can also inherit invincibility for a short time through the use of a Super Star. This may be temporary but Luigi gains a decisive edge in speed, strength and durability under the effects of it. But his hardest hits come from the Mega Mushroom, when Luigi cosplays the Green Giant. 'Boomstick: Though rather than promote it, Luigi is more likely to stomp you into corn sized chunks. There's hardly any safe haven from him in this state; his Ground Pound can now cause shit to fall from the sky and he can casually run through bricks and level the landscape. ' Wiz: Indeed, Giant Luigi is a force to be reckoned with. But even without it, don't let Luigi's shy and timid behaviour fool you; he still wields the power of a Star Child. Let's just... keep him away from the big monsters, yeah? Luigi: Heh heh! *Tips cap* Thank you! Nora Valkyrie (Boop) Wiz: A street wandering orphan. Nora Valkyrie was a timid child. 'Boomstick: Which, in fairness, was probably because of the enormous man eating monsters camping on their doorstep. ' Wiz: Amid the madness of Kuroyuri's fall, Nora formed a bond with Lie Ren. And the pair eventually enrolled at Beacon Academy to hone their skills and become decorated huntsmen and huntresses. As a member of Team JNPR, Nora found herself as the muscle of the group, using her far superior strength to bail her team out of situations, and then maintained that same role as a member of Team RNJR! 'Boomstick: Nora is a... weird one. She is hyperactive despite being closed up as a child, and has a really, ''really ''annoying habit of cutting across Ren whenever he tries to speak. But that aside, Nora is not one to shy away from a confrontation. ' Wiz: And even in the light of their quest being a futile errand, Nora and her team are willing to stay the course to confront and maybe one day even defeat Salem. 'Boomstick: I'm not holding out much hope. ' Wiz: Of course you're not. (Food Fight) '''Boomstick: But whether I hold out much hope or not is irrelevant considering Nora tends to take a more 'smashy smashy' approach. With the Magnhild, Nora can hammer away at an opponent- potentially taking them out with a single swing. But the hammer isn't just a hammer, no sir. This thing has also been a mode of transport and a grenade launcher! Wiz: The grenade launcher can fire slow, but precise explosive projectiles. Strong enough to stagger the biggest of Grimm. With it in play, Nora can also flush out foes from cover- similar to when she fought the sniper in Team BRNZ. Boomstick: As well as her single fire function, Nora can use all six grenades at once, massively magnifying the damage significantly. But Valkyrie can also use her Magnhild's recoil as a means of travel. ' Wiz: Similar to how Ruby Rose uses her Crescent Rose, Nora's recoil can launch her across the field allowing her to regain valuable vantage points. The distance can be as great as across a whole forest! '''Boomstick: Nora can also take a beating. Like with all beings in RWBY, her aura can protect her from a great deal of damage. And it takes a lot more than a couple of attacks to begin bringing her down. ' Wiz: Her aura can also be used on the offence, although (at the time of writing) Nora has never been shown to do this outright. But Nora's aura is not unbreakable. When she went up against the Nuckelavee Grimm. A few slams into the pavement were enough for her aura to falter. Once she lost that, she was as vulnerable as anyone else. 'Boomstick: But luckily for her, she is very rarely on the receiving end of a beat down. ' Wiz: Nora has one of the better win/loss records in RWBY. Her only defeats of note being in the food fight and against Tyrian. But it's perhaps worth noting that despite ultimately being defeated by Ruby in the food fight, she was able to strike Yang with such force that the fiery huntress was launched through the roof, and did not land again until after ''the battle had concluded. And that was without her weapon. Just melons on a stick. '''Boomstick: And then you give her access to her semblance. ' Wiz: Nora's semblance allows her to, well... 'Boomstick: Picture Uber Charge from Team Fortress 2. If Nora is exposed to lightning or electricity, she becomes a beast. ' Wiz: Her speed and attacking strength are exponentially improved with the aid of electricity. In fact, a very common tactic for Nora's team is to attack her with electricity, giving her an edge. Nora can be strong enough to hip toss and then launch Hazel Reinhart thanks to his (albeit convenient) electrical discharge. She was also able to move at a speed that Tyrian Callows was barely ''able to keep up with and react to. '''Boomstick: Then there was the time she went and shattered the boulders around the Geist Grimm. Or when she played human wrecking ball and hammered away all four members of Team BRNZ. ' Wiz: Indeed. Nora's semblance makes her a very, very hard foe to prepare for. But she is still limited by never actually completing her training organically and in a controlled environment. A lot of her new skills have been learned on the road to Haven and now Atlas. 'Boomstick: But no matter the obstacle in her way, Nora will gladly remind them how she's Queen of the Castle. ' Nora Valkyrie: I don't need him to hurt. I just need him to GO DOWN! Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Location: Peach's Castle (Mario Bros.) (Peach's Castle/Mushroom Kingdom) It was a peaceful time for Luigi. Sure, the creatures of Grimm were attacking the Kingdom, but he was told that Mario had it covered. It was sure peaceful alright. And Luigi hated it. Why was he not allowed to help? If Mario was doing it, couldn't Luigi also be able to? Instead he was babysitting Toads. As far away from the battle as possible. CRASH! ''' Okay, so maybe he wasn't so far away after all. After nearly jumping out of his own skin, Luigi decided to investigate the cause of the crash. Luigi jumped down the stairs to see a young girl in pink. Nora Valkyrie. And she had just impersonated a human wrecking ball, crushing a Beowulf into the castle wall. The Toads obviously felt scared and threatened, and began making their way towards Valkyrie, who abruptly swung around with her Magnhild, sending a Toad into orbit. (Rival Match: King Boo) "Waaah!" Luigi cried, angrily summoning a hammer of his own. "Luigi time!" he yelled, swinging as hard as he could at Nora. The huntress heard him coming and prepared to meet him. "Grimm. Mushrooms. And now... what is going on?" she asked aloud, as she drove the Magnhild into Luigi's strike. '''FIGHT! The two attacks collided, and neither combatant was willing to give an inch. The concussion of impact saw glass and paintings collapse and several other Toads get launched. They both retracted their hammers, and Nora was the first to strike a second time. But Luigi had other plans. He ducked the attack and delivered a vertical dropkick to the back of Valkyrie's head. The huntress stumbled and Luigi used his hammer to drive her into the staircase. Luigi began a taunt, but Nora switched her weapon to its grenade launcher function and began raining down shots towards Luigi. The green plumber leapt backwards to evade, and threw his hammer to force Nora to change position. Valkyrie ducked the hammer and swung the Magnhild back around, clattering Luigi against the wall. Luigi quickly recovered into his cyclone attack, delivering several blows. He then fired a stream of fireballs at Nora, who toughed them out thanks to her aura. Nora then leapt up. "Take THIS!" she roared, as she whacked the ground as hard as possible, creating a shockwave that threw Luigi down the hall. Nora cackled to herself, and used her recoil to launch herself at the stirring Luigi. She wanted to drive the hammer down through his head but the plumber used a spin attack to knock her to the ground. He then fired a Green Missile into Nora's stomach, blasting her into the wall. (New Challengers) Nora grinned, and used her momentum coming off the wall to bash Luigi again. Luigi instinctively wanted to hit back, so tried to with a Green Missile. However, he charged head first into a swarm of grenades, which saw him get launched. Nora then skidded in, and swung from below, launching Luigi up and through the roof of the building. Luigi wailed as he was flung through the castle roof, but Nora wasn't leaving it up to chance to see if he survived the drop. She followed, using the recoil of her weapon once more to give chase. She landed on the roof where he was destined to land, but Luigi saw what was happening, and threw down an icy shell, freezing Nora's legs in place momentarily. "Alright!" he declared as he then jabbed her in the chest as hard as he could. Nora was flung back, hitting her head on the clock face, knocking the hour hand down to the kingdom below. Luigi went for an aerial dropkick, but Nora fired a grenade into his foot, breaking off the engagement again. Luigi was visibly annoyed now, and began glowing with electric energy. "Thunder!" he called, as bolts of the electric attack cackled in his hands. He then booted Nora through some debris, before firing the thunder into her chest. At first, Nora was flung back and was seemingly in a lot of pain, but as Luigi would soon learn, she was not done yet. "You've done it now!" Nora roared, as electricity fizzed from her body. She charged Luigi, who cowardly flinched and ducked his head from the charged attack. The impact sent the plumber across the roof and into a wall. (Bowser's Galaxy Reactor) Luigi struggled for breath, picking himself up as Nora prepared for a more fatal impact. 'Okay, thunder is not the answer.' Luigi clocked, and he changed his style for a Boulder Suit, and began rolling at high speeds. Nora envisioned a home run connection, but Luigi was happy to ruin the dream for her. He clattered into her knees as hard as possible, collapsing her base. Luigi then bounced off the wall behind her and slammed into her spine. Nora crashed forwards, and barely maintained a grip on the edge of the roof. But as Luigi tried to deliver another ramming impact, Nora shot a grenade on his path, sending him toppling off the roof towards the moat of the castle. (Music Stops) "That was close!" Nora admitted, as she pulled herself up and took a deep breath. But the battle was about to become a lot more close for Nora, as someone tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, Nora's eyes were as wide as truck tires. (Enter Bowser Jr 2) - No, not enter him like that, you sick fucks- "HOW?!" she screeched, as Giant Luigi raised a fist. The plumber had survived the impact, obviously, and Nora knew she had to move to not become minced beef. Only, Luigi had such reach! Luigi swiped at the castle roof, sending Nora scattering. Luigi then pulled her off, and hammered her to the ground with a clubbing right hand. Nora bounced off the floor, and Luigi used a Ground Pound to annihilate her aura. He then used the last of his giant form to cripple her, stomping on her legs. With Nora trapped, and Luigi back in regular form, there was only going to be one winner here. Luigi summoned the Poltergust, which swallowed Nora and began dealing massive damage to the wounded huntress. When the sequence ended, the vacuum spat out Nora's remains across the garden. (Music Stops) "Luigi Number One!" the plumber cried, taking his cap off, before placing it back on and returning to the castle's interior. KO! Conclusion (Never Let Up!) 'Boomstick: RNJR DOWN! RNJR DOWN! ' Wiz: Unfortunately for Nora, her advantages in this battle were very few and far between. She may be a strong huntress, but that doesn't translate to her being a great warrior. Nora's victories often come as a result of one of two factors. Either they are through sheer convenience, or from a solid team ''effort. '''Boomstick: Option one is what we see most times in RWBY. Either a teammate happens to use electricity or a villain happens to be using it themselves and Nora profits. However, unlike the idiots that keep using the electric currents when Nora is proving strong against it, Luigi was going to be smart enough to withdraw his thunder based offence. ' Wiz: In the Mario games, both Mario and Luigi need to decipher patterns in Bowser, or other villains' styles. And once Luigi saw his attacks powering Nora up, he'd simply not use it and find another way to hurt Nora. Luigi had much more of an arsenal to choose from, and could match Magnhild's range with projectiles of his own- leaving Nora with few places to run. 'Boomstick: Nora may have had aura to help protect her but this isn't unbreakable. She has had it broken before by foes using less powerful strikes than Mega Luigi. And once that was taken away, Luigi with all his power ups, was not going to mess up. ' Wiz: Luigi was quicker, capable of matching her strength and has been shown to be able to withstand powerful clubbing blows before. Yes, in the Subspace Emissary Luigi was defeated by a single hammer blow, but there are a few issues with this. One, the Smash games, and their feats and modes therein, are not canonical features. And secondly, even if they were, this did not happen in a battle it was a blindside attack by King Dedede. Who is significantly stronger than Nora is. It would not be fair nor logical to assume Nora would be able to even get into a position to deliver that impact, let alone have the power to pull it off! 'Boomstick: With no tricks to pull, and her defences compromised, Nora was completely screwed. She was left with ''Nora ''chance in the world. ' Wiz: The winner is Luigi! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Mario vs RWBY' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Hammer themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:P4L Season 1